As is well-known to those skilled in-the-art, the presence of microbiological contaminants in liquid systems causes undesirable problems typified by increased corrosion rates and plugging of conduits, filters, pumps, etc. During petroleum production, it is found that a particular source of problems is the presence of sulfate reducing bacteria "SRB", in aqueous systems including those containing both a hydrocarbon phase and an aqueous phase. Sulfate-reducing bacteria, such as clostridia nigrificans, or Desulfovibro are a particular problem due to their ability to metabolize inorganic sulfate to sulfide.
A wide variety of bacteriocides have heretofore been employed in various environments. Typical of those proposed as disinfectants for skin or hard surfaces is H.sub.2 C.dbd.CRCONH(C.sub.6 H.sub.4) XY wherein X and Y are --Cl, --NO.sub.2 or --OH. See Linfield et al J. Med. Chem. 1983 26, 1741-1746.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for inhibiting the growth of SRB in an aqueous system or in systems containing both hydrocarbon and aqueous phases. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.